Sweet Life
by Unicornblossem13
Summary: Based off of the manga. Except Haru is a girl. Sorry, I don't have a better summary right now.


**Based off the manga with Haru as a girl. Hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, then Haru would be a girl in the original series and Kokoro and all the other characters I have in Free! (revised) would be in it. P.S This story is set when Haru and Rin are 22 years old and are engaged, Kokoro is 15, and Ryoko is 42.**

* * *

 _Sweet Life_

* * *

 _One bright, sunny day_

"Where are you headed?"

"Uhh, just take me to OO station for now." Rin told the taxi driver.

"Sir, would happen to be a celebrity?"

"Oh, well, not exactly..."

"I knew it! You're an actor who's been really popular lately, right?"

* * *

 _Later, at Oceanic Shack Cafe_

"Ahahaha!" Kokoro and Ryoko both laughed after the redheaded swimmer told them what had happened not too long ago.

"Shut up!" Rin yelled. "It's not that funny!"

"No, it's hilarious!" the violet haired girl declared, still laughing while holding her stomach.

"I'm sorry, honey." the redheaded woman apologized to her son, wiping tears from her eyes. "But it's so funny how someone can mistake a swimmer for an actor." she remarked.

"Don't remind me..." the young man groaned. "I'm pissed off about it as it is." he said as he got from the chair he was sitting in.

"Are you going over to Haru-chan's apartment now?" Ryoko asked.

"Yeah." Rin replied.

"Onii-chan, wait for a second." Kokoro called.

"What?" the redheaded swimmer asked when the fifteen year old came over to him.

"I just want to say, even if you and the others haven't won any tournaments and haven't gotten recognized for it yet, it's okay." she said, smiling kindly at him. "Because I still think that Onii-chan is super cool. And I'll always be your and Onee-chan's number one fan!" she declared.

"Kokoro..." was all Rin could say, slightly taken aback by she just told him. Then he smiled. "Thank yo-"

"Plus..." Kokoro cut him off. "In case swimming doesn't work out, you can always be an actor and become super popular!"

"Pfft!" Ryoko nearly chocked on her spit as she started to laugh, holding her stomach.

"Screw you!" the redheaded young man yelled at the laughing fifteen year old. "You're all a bunch of jerks!" he stomped out of the cafe, slamming the door behind him.

"Oh dear." the cafe owner said when she stopped laughing. "Do you think we teased him too much?" she asked.

"Maybe." Kokoro said. "But I'm sure that Onee-chan will calm him down."

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

"Coming, coming." Haru said in monotone as she went to see who was knocking repeatedly on her apartment door. "Yes?" she questioned as she opened the door.

"Your cousin is a damn jerk." Rin told her after she opened the door, a clear look of annoyance on his face.

"What did Kokoro say to you this time?" the ravenette asked.

* * *

 _One explanation later_

"And now I'm doubly pissed off." the redheaded young man said after telling everything that had happened to him to his fiance.

"Hmm..." Haru 'hmmed' as she poured herself a drink. "Well, what do you expect?" she asked. "We haven't been winning any medals in any international competitions." she told him.

"I know that we haven't been!" Rin yelled angrily. "But the thing that pissed me off the most..." he started to say as he came up to his fiance from behind, wrapping his arms around her slender waist. "Was the fact that I let myself get cocky."

"Rin, you always come back and end up talking about the same thing, huh?" the young woman questioned.

"Oh, it's almost been three months since I last visited you, right?" the male swimmer asked.

Hmm..." Haru just 'hmmed'.

"Haru, I've just noticed this, but..." Rin started to say. "Have your boobs gotten bigger again?" he asked as his hands traveled up and grabbed her breasts.

The ravenette jumped in surprise. "Oi, don't just grab them so suddenly, you perv." she told him, her face slightly red.

"Can you blame me?" the young man questioned. "They're super big. Not to mention really soft." he commented, squeezing her breasts.

Haru moan slightly. "You idiot..." she said. "Don't say something like that."

The young woman's moans increased as her fiance continued to fondle her breasts, her face turning a dark shade of red.

"Rin..." Haru said.

"Yeah?" Rin questioned.

"You are so not cute..." the ravenette stated, pouting.

The redheaded swimmer stared at her with slightly wide eyes, taken aback by what she just said. Then he grinned widely.

"Haruuuu! Were you always someone who cared about something like that?" he asked, thinking about how cute she was when she pouted.

"Shut up, stupid!" Haru yelled, a vein throbbing on her forehead.

"Ah! You're so damn cute! I wanna eat you now!"

"Eh?!"

* * *

 _Sometime later, in the master bedroom_

"Rin!" Haru moaned loudly as the young man thrusted into her. "Ah! Aah! Ah!"

"Haru..." Rin said as he leaned down and kissed the ravenette with much passion, which she returned without hesitation.

After pulling away from her, the redheaded swimmer moved himself down to her chest. He stuck out his tongue and licked her hardened nipple before taking it in his mouth and began sucking on it, grabbing her other breast is his large, callus hand and fondling it.

"Aah!" Haru cried out as her whole body shivered in pleasure.

After a while, Rin released her nipple. Then he lowered his head down to her clit, which he started to lick.

"Rin!" the female swimmer moaned his name loudly as he gently licked her womanhood. "Ah!" she cried when he stuck his tongue in her.

When he pulled his tongue out of her, the redheaded young man licked her clit again. One of his hands placed itself on her right breasts, which he fondled softly before he pinched her nipple. When he was finished licking her clit, Rin lifted up her long, smooth legs and wrapped them around his waist.

He grabbed her hands in his and positioned them to be on either side of her head.

"Ngh! Aah!" Haru cried out as he thrusted into her.

As he continued to thrust into her, Rin leaned down and placed his lips over hers, kissing her more gently than last time.

"Haru..." he said.

"Rin..." she also said.

With a few more thrusts, the two swimmers both reached their climaxes and cummed at the same time. Rin collapsed onto of Haru, both panting heavily, as well as sweating a good bit.

"Is this AC broken?" the redheaded swimmer asked as he tried to turn on the air conditioner, trying to cool down the room, with the remote to it, but it didn't work.

"I don't know." the ravenette told him, kissing his cheek. "It came with the apartment."

"Then why don't you hurry up and move?" Rin questioned.

"If had the time for all that, I would rather practice." Haru replied.

"Are you saying that you took time out of your busy schedule to just have sex with me?" the male swimmer asked in a slight teasing tone of voice.

"Say another word, and I'm going to get really angry." the young woman retorted, a vein throbbing on her cheek.

"Ha Ha Ha!" Rin laughed. "I'm just joking with you." he told her. Then he hugged her around her shoulders. "I love you, Haru. I wanted to be with you like this for a long time." he stated.

"I love you, too, Rin." Haru said. "No matter how cheesy you get." she added.

"Shut up." the young man said. He grabbed her smaller left hand in his right hand and held it up, smiling at the ring he saw on her fourth finger. "I see your ring still looks good after two years." he commented.

"I guess it does." the ravenette agreed, smiling a bit. She laced her fingers with his. "I still can't believe that we're going to be married next summer." she remarked.

Rin smiled even more. "Yeah, after the Olympics, you're going to be my wife." he said.

The two soon shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

 _Later_

"Do you ever feel lonely when we're apart?" the redheaded swimmer asked, sitting on the bed.

"Hmm..." Haru 'hmmed', laying beside him. "Sometimes." she admitted. "Not to mention, I also get sexually frustrated." she soon added, drooling a bit at the sight of her fiance's dick. 'Ugh, I want to jump on him right now...' she thought, feeling slightly horny. "But, I don't think it's loneliness, really." she remarked. "To me, it's the same as it was in the old days. It doesn't matter how far apart we are, even if we couldn't contact each other at all, I always felt like you were near me." she told him, sitting up.

* * *

 _Flashback_

"Nanase, your time is slowing down! Are you even taking this seriously?!"

'Such a pain in the ass...' Haru, panting heavily because she had just finished swimming a lap in the pool, thought to herself as she took off her goggles and let her hair down from the ponytail she had it in. 'This isn't fun at all. I'm just going to qui-'

"Why are you being so disheartened?" a male voice asked, cutting off the ravenette's thoughts.

The young woman looked beside her and saw a certain redheaded swimmer standing there.

"Were you always this type of woman?" he asked.

 _Even if you weren't in Japan, you would always appear in front of or beside me._

"Shut up. You have nothing to do with this." Haru told him in a low voice.

"Oh, is that so? Well sorry for saying something unnecessary."

 _Before you would disappear, you always say the same thing to me._

"But..."

I'll be going ahead." the ravenette said as the same time as he did.

 _End Flashback_

* * *

 _Present Day_

"What the hell?" the young man questioned after listening to his fiance. "That sounds exactly the same as me!" he said, laughing.

The female swimmer smiled as she laced her fingers with his, leaned forward, and kissed him.

 _Even though I don't believe in things like destiny, we both have something between us._

"You know, being sexually frustrated is pretty hard on me." Rin remarked. "But if you masturbate on Skype everyday for me, I'll be able to control myself." he told her.

"You seriously need to be beaten." Haru retorted, a vein throbbing on her cheek. "And why the hell are you acting like you're doing me some sort of favor?" she asked.

 **The End**

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the story. I'm sorry if the lemon wasn't good. Please let me know what you think about it in your reviews. Bye, bye!**


End file.
